Paradoja espiral
by Katengecchi
Summary: Side Story de "La luz que quiero para mi", NozoEli, KotoUmi y RinPana se enfrentan a situaciones que podrian cambiar fundamentalmente todo de su vida, sin opcion y sin poder dar marcha atras, ¿a donde llegaran?
1. Sentimientos enjaulados

**Hola a todos!, Esta vez traigo una nueva historia, esta es una historia que puede considerarse como la "Side Story" de "La luz que quiero para mi", NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana llevados a situaciones fuera de lo normal. Este fic cambia completamente la tematica vista en "La luz que quiero para mi", y para algunos puede desentonar completamente, por lo que no es estrictamente necesario leer "La luz que quiero para mi" para entender esta historia y viceversa. Probablemente tenga bastante violencia y situaciones fuertes para algunos.**

 **Esta historia nacio del hecho de que estas parejas las considero las mas "solidas" de LL, es decir, practicamente estas parejas funcionan por si mismas, entonces ¿como podria desarrollarse un drama entre ellas?, considerando que la mayoria de mis fantasmas personales se encuentran en "La luz que quiero para mi", pense en evitar caer en situaciones parecidas para esta historia, y ademas, dar una justificacion a este exagerado distanciamiento entre las protagonistas de "La luz que quiero para mi" y las demas.**

 **En fin, espero les guste, y si es asi (y si no lo es tambien) dejenme algun comentario para saber su opinion, formas de mejorar etc etc.**

 **Gracias**

* * *

 **Sentimientos enjaulados**

" _Durante su vida, ella se la pasaba esperando el día siguiente, todas las mañanas esperaba encontrarse con una incontenible felicidad, pero las circunstancias de la vida, aplazaban su encuentro con ella._

 _Tal vez para el día siguiente..._

 _No perdía su fe, no se desanimaba, su encuentro se retrasaba, incluso cuando todas tomaron caminos diferentes, ni cuando perdió una parte fundamental de su vida y tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo sola, aun así, no perdió la esperanza que en el futuro próximo, podría ser feliz[...]"_

En las afueras de San Petersburgo

\- Es tu última oportunidad, Umi – la rubia que se encontraba detrás de un enorme y caro escritorio hablaba con un tono frio y solemne, una chica con un hermoso cabello lacio y azul se encontraba frente a ella – No es necesario, de hecho, sería lo mejor para ti… -

\- Lo entiendo, pero he tomado mi decisión, siendo lo único que queda de mi pasado, permíteme estar a tu lado, Eli, estoy segura de que puedo serte de utilidad – en una esquina, una chica con el cabello morado no sabía que sentir, desde su punto de vista, no podía salir nada bueno de esto, pero cualquier otra opción, era igual, para Umi, el precio a pagar era demasiado alto, pues aunque Umi, Eli y ella estuvieran en la misma habitación, lo que eran actualmente distaba mucho de lo que habían sido en algún momento, cuando todo era más fácil.

\- Entiendo – Eli se recargo en su escritorio, ella sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba a Umi, y aunque no se lo deseara, era la única forma en que podía permitirle estar a su lado, pues también era la única manera en que Umi podría sobrevivir, quería mucho a su amiga, pero ella solo protegería a Nozomi, por lo que Umi tendría que aprender a cuidarse sola – Riko te acompañara, a partir de este momento no tienes permitido dudar – _pues si lo haces, morirás_.

\- Gracias – Umi se levantó y luego de despedirse con una leve reverencia salió de la habitación.

Nozomi se acercó a donde se encontraba Eli, quien permanecía inmóvil, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y Eli correspondió el gesto tomando una de las manos de Nozomi, ambas tenían el mismo pensamiento.

 _Perdóname, Umi_

\- En otros tiempos, me hubiera puesto celosa de lo que te dijo Umi – Nozomi fue la primera en romper el silencio, pues simplemente quería alejarse de sus pensamientos y alejar a Eli de los propios, pues no había nada mejor que hacer para ayudar un poco a su _Elichi_.

Eli solo rio ante el comentario, relajándose un poco, jalo a Nozomi y la acomodo en sus piernas, para luego abrazarla con gentileza y pasión contenida.

\- Tu eres mi única luz Nozomi –

\- Lo se, es lo mismo para mi – Nozomi se las arregló para juntar sus labios con los de su amada, _es lo mismo para mí, sin ti no soy nada,_ repitió para sus adentros mientras profundizaba el contacto, en busca de la calma que solo Eli podía brindarle.

En un internado a las afueras de Londres

El tiempo ha pasado tan lento que a Kotori dejo de importarle en que día vivía, que comía, o como se vestía, aunque nunca perdió su sentido de la moda y siempre se veía como una muñeca de porcelana, algo que realmente no era difícil dada su natural belleza, aun así, por mas hermosa que la vieran por fuera, dentro de si, Kotori había perdido gran parte de lo que ella consideraba importante para su vida, por lo que mas que una muñeca, ella se sentía como una marioneta que solamente seguía en pie gracias a los injustos hilos del destino que la guiaban hacia un futuro incierto, pero que sin duda, era muy diferente de lo que ella quería en realidad.

Aun así, ella siempre había pensando en escapar de esos hilos, y de esa enorme jaula que le habían preparado.

\- Con esto no tendrás mas problemas de comunicación – una chica mitad koreana, mitad japonesa conversaba con Kotori en uno de los pasillos de la gran biblioteca – pero nada de videollamadas o cosas por el estilo – dijo con seriedad, lo que estaban haciendo no era precisamente ilegal, pero sin duda, no era algo que alguna de las dos pudiera justificar fácilmente, era parte de las reglas del lugar donde se encontraban - y será mejor que todo lo que escuches, lo hagas con audífonos – terminó mientras fingía hojear un grueso libro de medicina que había tomado al azar.

\- Gracias Pile-chan, en verdad no se que haría sin ti – Kotori realmente pensaba eso, aunque a la otra chica le parecía que estaba exagerando.

\- No es nada, después de todo, no lo hago por caridad – luego de ese dejo de honestidad, Pile dejo el libro en la estantería y comenzó a caminar dandole la espalda a Kotori mientras se despedía con una de sus manos – Nos vemos en clase -.

A pesar de la ansiedad por utilizar el aparato que le acababa de dar Pile, Kotori hizo su mejor esfuerzo para continuar su día con normalidad, después de todo, las paredes oyen y las cámaras también la tenían bien vigilada, el sitio era un instituto de elite, los alumnos tenían "todo", y a la vez ese todo estaba perfectamente controlado, especialmente para Minami Kotori.

Luego de pasar exitosamente los filtros que tenia su dormitorio, Kotori por fin se dispuso a hacer lo que había estado esperando durante todo el día, luego de cerrar las ventanas, y asegurarse lo mejor que pudo de que todo estaba en orden, saco el MiFi que había conseguido Pile para ella, y luego de iniciar la computadora como Pile le había explicado anteriormente, por fin pudo tener acceso libre al mundo exterior, inicio sesión en FB con una cuenta falsa y sus dedos se detuvieron sobre el teclado.

\- ¿Realmente esto esta bien? - incluso después de todo, las dudas aun seguían en su corazón, aun así, el sentimiento que tenia por esa persona era mas importante, por lo que se guardo sus dudas para después y comenzó a teclear.

 _Umi Sonoda_

Su corazón dio un brinco, y luego se detuvo, no había rastro del perfil de Umi, desesperada volvió a teclear.

 _Honoka Kousaka_

Honoka si tenia bastantes actualizaciones, aunque la mayoría eran publicaciones de poca importancia, Kotori no perdió el tiempo y busco entre las fotos de su amiga las imágenes de su graduación, donde sabia perfectamente que debería de estar etiquetada la persona mas importante de su vida.

\- No puede ser -

Pero no, el nombre efectivamente se encontraba ahí, pero no llevaba a ningún perfil, las pocas esperanzas que tenia Kotori por volver a tener contacto con Umi se iban esfumando, tanta planeación y cuidados le parecieron estupidos y completamente inútiles, al menos así lo sintió esa noche, pues no pudo contenerse y se quebró hasta quedarse dormida.

Luego de aceptar el hecho de que las cosas eran mucho mas complicadas de lo que parecían, Kotori se informo sobre lo que estaban haciendo sus demás amigas, o al menos lo que el perfil de su FB dejaba ver, Honoka no tenia muchas publicaciones importantes, pero fue fácil ver que luego de un tiempo había regresado al mundo de la música, Maki tenia mucha menos actividad pero parecía que se encontraba en la universidad estudiando medicina, Rin y Hanayo también se encontraban estudiando, Nico tenia su perfil completamente abandonado desde hace unos meses y Nozomi y Eli igualmente habían cerrado sus cuentas y de la misma forma que Umi, no habia rastro de ellas por ningún lado.

\- Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan también... - en teoría no era nada del otro mundo, pero Kotori no podia alejarse de la idea de que algo no estaba bien, aun así, no podia hacer nada aunque quisiera, luego de lamentarse internamente Kotori apago su computadora y se dispuso a dormir.

\- Tengo que ser paciente -

…

\- ¿Y bien? - una voz conocida saco a la chica de cabello grisáceo de sus pensamientos y la devolvió a la realidad, o mas bien, a la cafetería de la universidad donde se encontraba almorzando en estos momentos.

\- ¿Que pasa, Pile-chan? - Kotori trato de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, incluso si tenia un torbellino en su interior, no podía simplemente desahogarse y menos frente a tantas personas.

Pile se acerco un poco mas y hablo en japones para evitar que los oídos curiosos entendieran la conversación – Me refiero a tu pequeña investigación, no me hagas aclarar algo que es obvio – dijo entre molesta y divertida, realmente con esa eterna actitud de diva era muy difícil entender a Pile, por otro lado Kotori solo rio nerviosa como respuesta para luego resignarse y comenzar a hablar.

\- No hay rastro de ella en FB – su respuesta sonó mas decaída de lo que quería – parece ser que cerro su cuenta -

\- Ya veo – Pile parecía haber estado esperado otra respuesta, pues guardo silencio algo apenada, a pesar de todo, ella aun tenia un poco de empatía hacia a los demás, especialmente cuando se trataba de su mejor cliente.

\- Bueno, pues solo habrá que buscar otras formas de encontrar a esa chica – dijo finamente tratando de animar a la peligris – yo te ayudare, no te preocupes.

 _Aunque sinceramente no tengo idea de que podemos hacer_ , aun con ese pensamiento, sus intenciones de ayudarla eran sinceras, o algo cercano a eso.

\- Tienes razón – Kotori sonrió dejándose llevar por esa pequeña esperanza – pero bueno, vamos a comer, que tenemos que llegar a tiempo para la próxima clase -

Todavía quedaba media hora, por lo que ambas comieron con tranquilidad, mientras miraban las noticias en uno de los televisores que se encontraban en el comedor; aparte del internet con muchas restricciones y filtros, las televisiones del comedor eran la única conexión "libre" entre la escuela y el mundo exterior, y siempre las TVs estaban sintonizadas en algún canal de noticias o en algún canal de documentales científicos de bajo presupuesto, hoy las noticias internacionales ocupaban el protagonismo a la hora del almuerzo.

[...]De esta manera los conflictos bélicos en oriente medio se intensifican, por otro lado, gran parte de los expertos en geopolitica de la comunidad internacional aseguran que esto se trata de una segunda guerra fría[…]

Pile miraba con mediano interés las noticias, pues su compañera se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras comía lentamente su ensalada, ¿tanto asi quería a esa chica de cabello azul?, realmente a ella nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad de enamorarse perdidamente de alguien, y aunque tuvo sus historias, no podía asegurar nada con respecto al amor, por lo que no entendía completamente lo que sentía Kotori.

La chica que tenia a su lado le había contado infinidad de cosas de "Umi-chan", tanto que podría responder un cuestionario de datos generales o hacer un tag de "50 cosas sobre Umi" sin ningún problema, por eso mismo el pareció curioso algo que vio en la televisión.

[...]En Rusia, la ola de violencia va en aumento, esta vez se trata del asesinato de un alto funcionario de las Fuerzas Terrestres de Rusia quien se encontraba en un restaurante conocido en el centro de la ciudad de San Petersburgo, según registraron las cámaras de seguridad, varios hombres fuertemente armados entraron al lugar y redujeron a los escoltas del funcionario, posteriormente dos mujeres entraron al lugar y ejecutaron al hombre luego de lo que parece un intercambio de palabras, el video contiene imágenes fuertes y puede dañar la sensibilidad de algunas personas[…].

Este tipo de violencia podía ser muy extraña en Japon o Korea, pero eso no es lo que llamo la atención de Pile, si no una parte particular del video donde aparecían las "dos mujeres" que mencionaba la conductora del noticiero, ambas vestían trajes formales completamente pulcros y negros, sin embargo una de ellas destacaba pues traía consigo lo que seguramente era una katana.

\- Kotori, ¡Kotori! -

\- ¿Que pasa? -

\- Mira -

\- mmm – Kotori volteo sin muchas ganas y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla mas cercana – No puede ser -

A pesar de la escasa calidad de video y del extraño atuendo, para Kotori no fue difícil reconocer a la figura que se presentaba en la pantalla, pues eran incontables las veces que había tomado sus medidas y tocado su cuerpo, por lo que recordaba perfectamente cada curva y forma, aun así, no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión pues lo que paso después fue aun mas impactante…

 _Umi-chan mató a una persona_


	2. Silencio

**Hola! Traigo un pequeño complemento del capitulo 1, los veo allá abajo**

* * *

 **Silencio**

\- Tardaremos hora y media en llegar a nuestro destino – una pelirroja informo con desgana, su copiloto era una antigua amiga de Eli, quien había llegado hace unas semanas y que para sorpresa de Riko, de algún modo termino siendo asignada a una prueba de lealtad, por lo que suponía que, a partir de este momento, vivirían muchas cosas juntas, aunque no le disgustaba la idea, tampoco era muy fanática de tener que trabajar con alguien.

En todo caso, eso todavía no estaba decidido.

\- Entendido, cuento contigo, Sakurauchi-san –

\- Riko esta bien, Sonoda-san – por alguna razón esto hizo que la expresión de Umi se turbara.

\- Llámame Umi – el tono de la peli azul parecía mas serio que de costumbre, lo cual llamo la atención de Riko – a partir de esto abandonare por completo mi apellido -.

Riko no lo entendió, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, con el tiempo había aprendido a leer entre líneas y no preguntar de forma impertinente.

\- Ya veo – Riko encendió el auto y la operación se puso en marcha.

Ni Umi ni Riko trataron de mantener una conversación, Riko simplemente estaba pensando en lo que haría luego de regresar y Umi estaba preparándose mentalmente, pues su empresa era una de las mas difíciles de lograr para cualquier persona que ha llevado una vida pacifica.

 _Realmente, nunca me hubiera imaginado que esto iba a terminar así._

Los pensamientos de Umi iban de un lugar a otro, las dudas eran muchas pero las opciones no, por lo que parte de su mente había asumido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir como algo inevitable.

Poco antes de las siete de la mañana ellas ya se encontraban en el lugar, otro auto, donde venia su fuerza de apoyo, se encontraba en otra calle, pero igual de cerca, luego de unos minutos de espera, vieron como dos lujosos autos pasaron frente a ellas para luego detenerse en la entrada del restaurante, luego de que todo el espectáculo terminara, podía asumirse con seguridad que el objetivo se encontraba dentro, esperando su destino.

Riko tomo su radio y todo comenzó.

\- _Entren_ –

Cuatro hombres bajaron del otro coche, Umi observo la escena como si no tuviera nada que ver, pues su mente, incluso si sabia lo que iba a pasar, aun no terminaba de procesar todo lo que veía, los cuatro hombres se encontraban perfectamente cubiertos y cargaban rifles de asalto, lo cual podría considerarse exagerado para este tipo de operación, pero Eli sabia lo que hacia.

\- _Todo limpio_ –

Umi tomo su katana, la apretó con fuerza y bajo del vehículo, Riko ya se había adelantado por lo que Umi la siguió y ambas entraron al recién asaltado restaurante, el olor a sangre y carne quemada abrumo los sentidos de Umi, quien inconscientemente se detuvo a observar el escenario frente a ella, había seis escoltas muertos y dos civiles que no tuvieron suerte, había mesas destrozadas y agujeros de bala por todos lados, Umi detuvo su vista donde se encontraba su objetivo, un directivo del ejercito ruso, o algo así, lo único importante para ella era que Eli lo quería fuera de este mundo y ella había sido designada a volver realidad ese deseo.

\- ¡Umi! – Riko tenia controlado el tiempo y sabia que no había suficiente para dejar que Umi se pusiera a reflexionar sobre la vida.

Para Umi, mover sus pies requirió mas fuerza de voluntad de lo que había pensado, pero cuando al fin llego, las dudas ya se habían desvanecido, pues su objetivo final valía cualquier precio que se le pusiera, incluso abandonar sus principios.

 _Todo es por Kotori_

\- Lo siento, pero tienes que morir – Umi dijo eso en voz alta, pero únicamente Riko lo entendió, pues Umi estaba hablando en japonés.

El hombre decía cosas de forma desesperada, pero para Umi no significaban mas que simples suplicas en un idioma que no entendía, lo cual agradeció en lo profundo, pues hacia todo esto un poco mas fácil.

Riko le ofreció una pistola a Umi, quien la tomo y sin mucho mas teatro apunto hacia la cabeza del hombre, para luego jalar del gatillo y decirle adiós a una parte de su humanidad.

\- Un tiro en la cabeza y dos en el pecho – dijo Riko como recordatorio, aunque no era necesario, ella sabia que necesitaba grabarlo en la mente de Umi, pues es lo que habían hecho con ella.

…

\- Buen trabajo – Riko frotaba la espalda de Umi, quien estaba vaciando el contenido de su estomago en una de las calles de la ciudad, ya se habían alejado lo suficiente y ella se había dado cuenta de que la peli azul no iba a aguantar mas. Umi estaba sudando frio y devolviendo todo lo que había comido en el desayuno, incluso cuando ya no había nada mas para expulsar, a Umi le tomo un poco mas de tiempo recuperase.

\- Lo siento Riko – se disculpo, pues sabia perfectamente que estaba causando problemas.

\- No pasa nada, todo esta bien – Riko seguía mostrándose comprensiva pues ella había pasado por lo mismo las primeras veces – vamos, tenemos que ir a informarle a Eli que cumpliste tu misión.

…

En el camino de regreso a la mansión de Eli, Umi no aparto la mirada del paisaje cubierto de blanco que se podía apreciar, pero su mente estaba completamente ajena a todo eso, pues el malestar físico aun no desaparecía, y un nuevo tormento se hacia presente en la mente de Umi.

 _Perdóname Kotori, todo esto que voy a hacer, es solo para encontrarte. Incluso si ya no soy digna de ti._

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio?, bueno, lo que me gustaria saber es como prefieren que se desenvuelva la historia, pido sus opiniones porque aun estoy debatiendo internamente como abordarla**

 **1 Luego de este capitulo, "regresar en el tiempo" y comenzar a contar todo desde el principio.**

 **2 Flashbacks conforme va avanzando la historia desde este punto.**

 **Pueden considerar estos datos**

 **El inicio de la historia comienza un poco despues de la graduacion de las de tercero (en la Luz que quiero para mi), pasan varias cosas que nos llevaran hasta el punto expresado en estos dos capitulos**

 **Estos dos capitulos se situan un poco antes de que Nozomi regrese a Japon (en la Luz que quiero para mi) y muchas cosas pasaran a partir de ahora, la verdadera intervencion de RinPana empieza un poco mas adelante.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero me respondan, mientras avanzare con La luz que quiero para mi.**

 **Saludos :D**


	3. Cristales rotos

**Hola a todos!, les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que apenas empieza, si se preguntan (con toda razón), porque estoy publicando esto y no "La luz que quiero para mi" es porque el beta me esta dando largas, pero el nuevo capitulo ya esta pronto a publicarse. Gracias por su paciencia, como nota importante, la mayoria de los capitulos de aqui en adelante tendran un flashback al principio (en la parte en cursiva) y lo siguiente sera lo que este pasando en la actualidad.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, los invito a comentar sus impresiones, quejas, dudas y todo lo que gusten :D**

 **Sin mas los dejo con la historia..**

* * *

 **Cristales rotos**

 _Los días transcurrían de forma impasible acercando la despedida y la inevitable separación, de un momento a otro Nozomi se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba a nada de perder, tal vez para siempre, a la persona que mas amaba y la única con la que tenia la certeza de querer estar hasta el final de su vida, por mas absurdo que pudiera parecer, Nozomi no podía evitar caer en esa espiral de pensamientos, aun así, ella entendía que sus sentimientos no tenían porque ser necesariamente correspondidos, y eso era lo que le impedía tomar una decisión._

 _La graduación se llevo a cabo, las lagrimas que escondían tristeza y aceptación se liberaron, las palabras fueron dichas y las promesas hechas, por lo que la despedida llego de forma natural, ni Eli, ni Nico, ni ella, eran mas estudiantes de Otonokizaka, Nozomi había aplicado para la Universidad de Waseda en un programa de humanidades, y aunque sus padres no lo sabían, ella ya tenia un lugar…, Nico había decidido terminar su trayectoria académica, por lo que tendría que buscar un trabajo y contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, Eli no había presentado ningún examen, pero tampoco había hecho otros planes, como trabajar o viajar, por lo que de alguna forma, Nozomi presentía que podrían separarse en cualquier momento._

 _Su sentido de responsabilidad hizo que Nozomi continuara sus planes como si nada, apoyo a Nico, busco un departamento mas cercano a la universidad, por otro lado, trataba de ver a Eli el mayor tiempo posible, lo cual no era difícil pues Eli siempre se encontraba en casa, algo extraño, pero que Nozomi agradecía internamente._

 _\- ¿Sigues sin saber que es lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora? – Nozomi repetía esas palabras como una letanía, esperando a que Eli le dijera de una vez por todas que es lo que planeaba hacer._

 _\- La verdad no lo se – Eli parecía incomoda, seguramente ahora volvería a cambiar el tema, ignorando por completo lo que Nozomi tenia que decir, incluso si Eli de igual forma trataba de postergar la despedida, no podía decirlo, en ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, la actitud de Eli cambio de repente y se apresuro a contestar, levanto el auricular con lentitud y contesto._

 _Para Nozomi, esto le parecía sumamente extraño y parte de ella sabia que algo no andaba bien, lo que paso después solo confirmo sus sospechas._

 _La abuela de Eli había fallecido._

 _No había forma de describir el shock que esto provoco en Eli, pues a pesar de su edad la abuela de Eli se encontraba saludable, por lo que la rubia había pensando que aun no era momento de preocuparse…, Eli grito y lloro con fuerza sin ninguna intención de ocultar sus sentimientos, Nozomi no pudo hacer mucho, abrazo fuertemente a Eli y lloro por saberse impotente ante la situación pues sabia que no podía aliviar el dolor de su amada._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _Nozomi se encontraba en un predicamento,_ _lo que mas temía se había materializado frente a ella de un momento a otro, de una forma que nunca quiso y que nunca imagino, lo cierto es que de una forma u otra Eli viajaría a Rusia por petición de su familia, Nozomi veía crecer sus inquietudes, pues un profundo miedo se instalo en ella pues sentía que si las cosas seguían su curso, no volvería a ver a Eli nunca mas, al menos eso es lo que le decían las cartas,_ _de igual forma, no soportaba ver a Eli en el estado en que se encontraba._

 _E_ _ra la primera vez que las cartas le decían algo tan grave, por lo que Nozomi no sabia si creer ciegamente en esa corazonada, pues la única opción que se le_ _ocurría_ _para cambiar_ _esto significaría un cambio muy radical en sus planes y abandonar su vida para afrontar algo completamente desconocido,_ _esta fue la primera prueba para Nozomi, y su ultima oportunidad..._

 **Rusia**

\- Muy bien Umi, cumpliste la misión _sin problemas_ – Eli no se mostraba particularmente alegre, pero su semblante no era tan severo como en la mañana – como prometí, estarás a mis ordenes y bajo mi cuidado, te ayudare a alcanzar tu objetivo y te daré un lugar al que pertenecer – Eli se acerco a Umi, quien se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, la misma habitación de donde había salido a cumplir su misión en la mañana, Umi no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, pues Eli se había convertido en alguien con una presencia muy _intensa_ , y aunque esto sonora muy místico, simplemente significaba que los sentidos que había desarrollado a lo largo de todo su entrenamiento le decían que la persona que tenia enfrente tenia la fuerza suficiente para que su instinto la reconociera como un peligro, sin embargo, Umi no era débil por lo que no se movió y Eli poso sus manos en los hombros de la peliazul para posteriormente abrazarla.

\- Bienvenida Umi – el abrazo no fue cálido ni afectuoso, pero Umi reconoció el gesto como una muestra de confianza, incluso si parte de ella se puso nerviosa por el contacto, pudo alejarse de esos pensamientos rápidamente – A partir de ahora seras Ayase Umi -.

\- Muchas gracias – se inclino levemente luego de que el abrazo se rompiera, a partir de ahora Eli era su jefa antes que su amiga, al menos eso lo tenia claro, por tanto, debía adaptarse a eso aunque le pareciera sumamente extraño.

\- Riko sera tu compañera – Eli regreso y se acomodo en el asiento tras su escritorio, indicándole a Umi que hiciera lo propio – ella es bastante joven, pero tiene experiencia y talento – incluso si el rostro de Eli se había vuelto muy inexpresivo, Umi encontró muy confusa en la expresión de Eli en ese momento – se que tu también tienes mucho entrenamiento, pero en este mundo manejar una espada no es suficiente, por lo que ella se encargara de entrenarte a fondo -

\- Entendido -

Eli le dio una larga charla sobre sus funciones, las cosas que podía y no podía hacer, incluso le entrego una computadora y un teléfono móvil nuevo.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Al salir de la habitación, la peliazul suspiro con alivio, mucho había pasado desde que llego a Rusia, y aunque el ambiente no era particularmente amigable, Eli la había aceptado, a partir de ahora tendría todo lo necesario para cubrir sus necesidades, aunque para muchos, el precio a pagar era definitivamente alto.

Riko ya la estaba esperando fuera de la oficina de Eli, por lo que luego de seguirla, Umi se encontró en su nueva habitación, era un cuarto lo suficientemente amplio para todo, incluso pensó que tenia espacio para entrenar.

\- Nos vemos en la tarde para comenzar tu entrenamiento – Riko dejo una maleta al lado de la puerta – ya hemos revisado tu maleta, todo esta en orden – se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo por un instante y regreso su vista hacia la peliazul – Bienvenida Umi -.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Luego de que terminara de organizar sus pocas pertenencias, Umi se tumbo en la cama, y recorrió su habitación con la mirada, el frio del ambiente le recordaba a cada momento que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de su país, y sin duda alguna, también le recordaba, lo solitaria que se encontraba su alma y su corazón.

Cuando Umi volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde, se había quedado dormida unas cuatro horas y tenia poco tiempo para la hora en la que tenia que ir a entrenar con Riko, se levanto rápidamente pues sabia que si no comía algo lo iba a pasar mal después, realmente no tenia hambre pues aun no se había recuperado del todo, pero Umi sabia que los entrenamientos en serio eran muy exigentes, y estaba segura de que no podía dejarse engañar por la apariencia angelical de Riko.

\- Vayamos al patio interior – Riko tenia une expresión de completo desinterés, Umi tenia su habitual rostro serio, pero la peliroja podía reconocer claramente el cansancio mental en el que se encontraba su nueva compañera, aun así, no iba a consentir a la amiga de su jefa, pues entre mas pronto Umi se encontrara en condiciones, seria mejor para todos, y así Riko podría regresar a tocar su amado piano como era su costumbre en las tardes.

\- Veo que traes tu katana – Riko hizo la observación mientras miraba de reojo a Umi, esta efectivamente cargaba su arma en su mano derecha – había visto que algunas de esas espadas tienen nombre… -

\- ¿Eh?, Si – Umi salio de su trance cuando escucho la pregunta – esta se llama _Intetsu_ , ha estado con mi familia durante varias generaciones -.

\- Mmmm, , ¿pensé que habías renunciado a tu familia? -

\- Lo hice – levanto su katana y desenfundo una pequeña parte – pero esto y mi nombre es lo único que pude conservar -

\- Eso no suena a que renunciaste – Riko usaba de forma instintiva un tono de voz bastante seductor, aun así, Umi nunca había sido muy atenta a ese tipo de cosas por lo que lo dejo pasar y solamente se centro en las palabras de Riko.

\- Tienes razón – acepto finalmente luego de una pausa, realmente no tenia sentido mentir, y algo le decía que la pelirroja no era alguien a quien le podía engañar descuidadamente – me expulsaron de mi familia y yo renuncie a tratar de recuperar mi estatus, a eso me refería cuando dije que _renuncie_ -

\- Oh – Riko no parecía apenada en lo absoluto – ya entiendo, por eso terminaste aquí... -.

\- Si, bueno… -.

\- Son cosas de la vida – la voz de Riko denotaba claramente lo trivial que le parecía todo aquello, por otro lado, Umi no supo como, de un momento a otro, Riko ahora tenia un cuchillo entre sus manos – por otro lado, ya es momento de comenzar... -.

Umi no tuvo tiempo de desenvainar su katana, pues Riko ya se había abalanzado sobre ella, por lo que en un instante Umi estaba acorralada, aunque no vencida.

\- Parece que realmente te tomabas enserio tu entrenamiento – Umi no contesto pues a pesar de que se había logrado defender, estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo para mantener su posición, Riko podía parecer un ángel, pero suficiente fuerza para tener a Umi contra las cuerdas y aun así, continuar hablando con la calma de siempre – pero lamentablemente no es suficiente - la sonrisa de Riko denotaba claramente que lo estaba disfrutando.

 **Inglaterra**

Kotori no podía quedarse quieta, necesitaba confirmar lo que ya sabia, la desesperación por desmentir lo que sus ojos habían visto la llevo a correr hacia su dormitorio sin importarle las miradas extrañadas de la gente, así como los gritos de su acompañante, quien trataba inútilmente de alcanzarla, luego de que llego a su habitación, encendió rápidamente la computadora, Pile cerro la puerta luego de asegurarse de que nadie las venia siguiendo, pues si alguien descubría que Pile era la que le había dado eso a Kotori, no había forma de que saliera ilesa.

\- Ten mas cuidado, por favor Kotori – sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos, pues Kotori se encontraba concentrada tecleando y leyendo, la noticia se había expandido como pólvora, la victima era nada mas y nada menos que un alto funcionario del ejercito ruso, por lo que los medios occidentales estaban haciendo un festín, desde teorías conspiratorias hasta acusaciones de corrupción o crímenes de guerra, los artículos llenaban de información, probablemente falsa, a los lectores occidentales, por otro lado, los medios locales y otros medios menos entusiastas del amarillismo antiruso, publicaban artículos menos escandalosos, aun así, todos los artículos guardaban una innegable constante, las dos mujeres que habían ejecutado al hombre eran orientales, eso era prácticamente una confirmación, la complexión, rasgos generales y estaturas de las mujeres que se observaban en las imágenes no podían mentir, Pile y Kotori estaban seguras de que esas chicas eran japonesas, y lo que esta ultima trataba de comprobar era si una de ellas era su amada y desaparecida _Umi-chan_.

Ver el video en la computadora le hizo apreciar mejor los detalles, la figura que había reconocido vagamente ahora la podía apreciar mejor, para Kotori ya no había mas dudas, era Umi.

\- ¿Porque? - ni siquiera sabia cual de todos los "porque" era el que quería encontrar, la mente de Kotori colapso, pues lo que habían visto sus ojos, lo que había entendido y lo que aun no entendia, era demasiado para procesarlo fácilmente.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Luego de que el prolongado _shock_ empezara a pasar, pensamientos mas racionales fueron llegando a la mente de Kotori, pues ella definitivamente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, Kotori nunca fue una persona racional, pero siempre fue una persona muy reprimida, pero lamentablemente para ella, responder conforme a eso no le iba a servir de nada en esta ocasión, tal vez dejarse llevar por esos impulsos era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero...

\- ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? - el problema para Kotori no tenia pies ni cabeza, Umi se encontraba en Rusia, pero Kotori estaba encerrada en una _torre_ disfrazada de universidad de elite, había muchas cosas que debía solucionar primero, para poder pensar en buscar a Umi.

Kotori ya había aceptado que iba estar encerrada al menos cuatro años, pero ahora mismo quería salir corriendo, incluso si no sabia hacia donde, pues quedarse sin hacer nada simplemente le resultaba insoportable, se odio a si misma porque sabia que de alguna forma, Umi había terminado así por su culpa.

\- Pile-chan – la chica a su lado había esperado pacientemente a que su mejor cliente y amiga se calmara, pero ella tampoco estaba preparada para lo que la peligris dijo después – necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- Que problema… - Pile suspiro con pesadez, se encontraba en una de las áreas verdes cercanas al campus, por lo que podía apreciar gran parte de este sin ningún problema, era un lugar sin libertades, pero muy tranquilo – aun si, supongo que no puedo dejar a Kotori sola – miro de reojo su maleta donde se encontraba la documentación que acababa de recibir del hijo del director de la embajada koreana, _documentación de alta calidad_ , así la llamaba Pile, en este caso era documentación tanto para Pile como para Kotori, pues Pile sabia muy bien que escapar no iba a ser fácil e incluso si lo lograba, la peligris no iba a estar bien por mucho tiempo, por eso precisamente Pile decidió ayudarla, de cualquier forma no tenia nada que perder y tampoco pensaba acompañarla hasta el final, simplemente se aseguraría de que Kotori no se metiera en problemas y la arrastrara consigo, pues la mayoría de las cosas realmente ilegales que había hecho en este lugar, las había hecho por encargo de ella, pues Kotori tenia mucho para gastar y nada en que gastarlo en esa cajita en la que la habían encerrado sus padres.

Pile no conocía toda la historia, pero al menos sabia como es que Kotori había terminado a miles de kilómetros de su hogar y de su amada, como alguien quien también estaba en esa universidad con el mismo propósito no podía evitar sentir un poco simpatía por la peligris.

\- De cualquier forma, también es tiempo de darle un dolor de cabeza a ese maldito viejo – rio con renovada determinación, pues había encontrado la excusa perfecta para comenzar de nuevo, se levanto y comenzó a caminar a los dormitorios, pues a Kotori y Pile les esperaba un largo camino, uno que tal vez se arrepentirían de recorrer...


	4. Cristales rotos (Parte 2)

**¡Hola!, nuevo capitulo de esta historia que apenas va empezando, este capitulo respondera algunas cosas que seguramente se venian preguntando, pero aun falta muchos por descubrir. :D**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y espero puedan dejarme sus impresiones en este nuevo cap.**

 **Sin mas, los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

 **Cristales rotos (parte 2)**

 _Nozomi dudo mucho esa noche, las horas pasaron y su mente no le daba una respuesta, sus miedos y dudas desataron una larga lucha entre ella y la razón, por la mente de Nozomi se formaron infinitos escenarios, consulto las cartas infinidad de veces, aunque siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta, llego el momento en que ella tuvo que aceptarlo, todo estaba sobre la mesa y solo faltaba que ella eligiera su apuesta…_

 _A las cinco de la mañana ella compro el boleto, no fue complicado dado que ella recibía una gran cantidad de dinero de sus padres desde que entro a la secundaria, sumado a que Nozomi siempre prefirió llevar una vida sencilla, tenia mas que suficiente para costear el viaje, para su fortuna, ella sabia perfectamente los datos del viaje que había pagado la familia de Eli, pues tuvo que encargarse de todo mientras Eli recobraba la compostura, desde ese momento le pareció extraño que Alisa no estuviera incluida en todo esto, y que se le dijera expresamente que tenia que quedarse en Japón, aun así, no había tiempo para preocuparse por corazonadas, pues sus preocupaciones mas grandes ya se encontraban frente a ella._

 _\- Acompañare a Eli hasta el fin del mundo – nunca se imagino que el destino se tomaría tan enserio su audaz declaración de amor._

 _Sin embargo, ella tomo la decisión, sin garantías ni certezas Nozomi seguiría a Eli, porque Eli la necesitaba, porque quería que Eli la necesitara y quería estar ahí cuando eso pasara._

 _Porque Nozomi necesitaba a Eli y ya no podía vivir sin ella._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _Eli no sabia que hacer, su mundo se había derrumbado por completo, y aunque era consciente de la situación, simplemente su mente no podía procesarlo, incluso cuando intencionalmente había detenido cualquier plan que tuviera en espera de noticias, pues unos días después de la graduación había recibido la noticia de que su abuela estaba mal, su parte calculadora detuvo sus planes, no había realizado exámenes de acceso, pero tenia una recomendación, algo que había mantenido en secreto sin ninguna razón aparente, pues una parte de ella quería mantener el status quo lo mas posible, sin embargo, la noticia sirvió para convertir ese equilibrio, en una espera incierta, donde la parte fría de Eli, calculo una posibilidad que su demás ser temía con fuerza._

 _Pero saber las probabilidades no te prepara para el evento, por lo que sabia que hacer, pero su corazón le impedía levantarse y actuar, dejo que Nozomi y Alisa hicieran todo y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos los cuales la sumieron en un letargo hasta que su mente retomo el control luego de esa lucha interna que viene con el duelo, pero tal vez fue demasiado tarde._

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _Nozomi había acompañado a Eli en su regreso a Rusia, aun así, la rubia no podía encontrar tranquilidad en ningún momento, pues sabia que había mas tragedia aguardándola, desde pequeña entendió que su situación familiar no tenia nada de "normal", y si ahora le habían pedido que viniera solo a ella, significaba que por fin confirmaría la verdad que había descubierto poco antes de comenzar a vivir en Japón._

 _Eli sabia que su familia era rica, sin embargo, no fue hasta la secundaria que se comenzó a preguntar porque, pues Rusia no era un país de oportunidades, y una panadería no podía producir suficiente dinero como para mantener el estilo de vida que ella y su hermana llevaban, así que, ¿de donde venia todo ese dinero?, investigando un poco descubrió que su abuelo perteneció al ejercito rojo, y no solo eso, sino que no fue un simple soldado, su abuelo formo parte de ese circulo que no tenia porque ensuciarse las manos en el campo, sino que participaron en la producción de armamento, según los documentos su abuelo resulto ser un ingeniero talentoso y carismático, pues en su trayectoria podía notarse como subió gracias, no solo a su esfuerzo, sino también a la "ayuda" de ciertos personajes, por lo que su posición al final de la guerra era sumamente favorable, dueño de una fabrica de armas su servicio al país continuo hasta mediados de la guerra fría, donde murió debido a una enfermedad, por lo que atada al deber inconcluso de su marido, así como a la presión del gobierno, su abuela tuvo que tomar las riendas del "negocio", esta de mas decir que este no era un negocio legal, por lo que usando una panadería como fachada, ella oculto la verdad a su hija, la madre de Eli, quien finalmente encontró el amor en ese país de oriente…_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

 _No es noticia que Rusia nunca perdono a Japón, y para la abuela de Eli aceptar la unión de su hija no le resulto sencillo, sin embargo, luego de la guerra fría y todos los cambios que sufrió el país, su oficio paso de ser un negocio fantasma al servicio del gobierno a estar completamente fuera de la ley, por lo que en esa unión ella encontró la oportunidad para por lo menos, salvar a sus nietas, el padre de Eli y hijo mayor de los Ayase fueron el "sacrificio" y cuando Eli comenzó a mostrar sus inquietudes, su abuela la envió a Japón junto con Alisa, alejándolas de todo… pero el padre de Eli no estaba hecho para el trabajo y su hijo resulto ser demasiado ambicioso._

 _El error de la abuela de Eli fue confiar en su nieto._

Rusia

\- En realidad ya habrías muerto unas quince veces – Riko respondió a la pregunta de Umi con cansancio, llevaban entrenando unas dos horas y aunque el cuerpo de la peli azul estaba empapado en sudor, Riko apenas mostraba signos de cansancio.

\- Ya veo, reconozco que me sentí abrumada muchas veces durante el entrenamiento – Umi había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando y sus deseos puros por fortalecerse salían a la luz en estos momentos, en esta ocasión a Umi le costo mucho trabajo mantener el ritmo, pues Riko se movía con mucha velocidad y con una brutalidad y violencia que solo había experimentado una vez - ¿Que puedo hacer para mejorar? –

La pelirroja rio con desdén, pues era claro que, aunque tuviera una buena condición física y reflejos de primera, a Umi le faltaba mucho para considerarse _útil_ , sin embargo, justo como ella, Umi era una _protegida_ de Eli, por lo que tenia que ser paciente y lograr hacer que Umi pueda hacerle frente a todo lo que se pueda presentar, era algo que le debía a Eli, luego de pensar brevemente en esto, Riko se recuperó tratando de ser lo menos dura posible.

\- Tienes que darte cuenta para que estas entrenando – ser considerada era un trabajo muy difícil para Riko, especialmente cuando el receptor era un _inútil_ ante sus ojos – tus técnicas con la espada son excelentes, pero tienes en cuenta demasiado cosas innecesarias que normalmente se enseñan cuando el objetivo principal es competir – Umi prestaba completa atención a sus palabras, pero no entendía a lo que se refería la pelirroja, esta se dio cuenta de ello y luego de un suspiro continuo.

\- Umi, el oponente no es un competidor deportivo, no esperara a que te recuperes, no medirá tu técnica ni se pondrá a tu nivel, no hará movimientos limpios ni honrosos, no tendrá respeto ni te entenderá, lo único que tu oponente busca es matarte o torturarte para hacerte hablar, le hará lo mismo a tus compañeros, todo para para estar mas cerca de la cabeza de Eli – Umi tenia una expresión sombría que denotaba que ahora si estaba entendiendo a lo que se refería la pelirroja – Nosotras existimos para proteger a Eli y hacer cumplir su voluntad, por lo que debemos estar preparadas para hacer exactamente lo mismo que ellos, puede que sea difícil de entender, pero esa es la realidad -.

\- Entiendo – Umi se encontraba bastante contrariada ante esa verdad, una parte de ella lo entendía de manera lógica, es lo mismo que Eli le había dicho esa misma mañana, pero lo cierto es que ella aun no acababa de entender la magnitud real de ese compromiso, pues en el fondo le aterraba pensar que tenia que abandonar todo y aceptar esa nueva realidad y cambiar su persona a alguien que claramente no podría ser igual que ella.

 _Pero, ¿que soy yo?_

Umi Sonoda había dejado de existir esa misma mañana, por propia voluntad, y lo único que la unía a su anterior mundo era Kotori y su amor por ella, así como su promesa… Umi se preguntaba si aceptando todo esto realmente podría cumplir su promesa.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- ¿Y bien? – Eli se encontraba en su escritorio mientras que Riko la observaba desde el otro lado, se encontraba sentada en una posición bastante casual para una simple subordinada, esto simplemente demostraba la confianza que había entre ellas, por otro lado, este era uno de los pocos lugares donde no había ningún tipo de vigilancia activa, algo peligroso pero conveniente según Eli - ¿Qué opinas de Umi? –

\- No hay ningún problema con sus habilidades innatas – Riko contesto tanteando el terreno, sabía que debía ser honesta, pero no estaba segura de que tan libre era para expresar su opinión.

\- Eso quiere decir que hay problemas en otros aspectos, ya veo – Eli cruzo sus manos – Es natural, apenas lleva un mes aquí y solo un día como parte de nosotros –

\- Si lo ve desde esa perspectiva, es cierto – Eli rio ante el comentario, eso significaba que Riko no opinaba lo mismo en absoluto.

\- Tranquila Riko, entiendo que no necesitas a una _inútil_ que te estorbe, pero Umi siempre ha llevado una vida pacifica, se que te molesta, pero perdónala ¿si? – Riko se sonrojo un poco, pues Eli la había descubierto por completo y le ofrecía una mirada comprensiva, pero al final la pelirroja solo asintió como respuesta.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo hacer lo que yo quiera? – Riko sonrió con picardía, como si estuviera pensando en una _travesura_ , pero en realidad, la única que podría disfrutarlo era ella.

\- Sin duda – Eli asintió, su mirada fría regreso a su rostro nuevamente – lo lamento por Umi, pero necesito que esté lista lo mas pronto posible, una espada sin filo no me sirve de nada -.

\- No se preocupe jefa – Riko no podía esperar más – yo me encargo.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Umi cayó al suelo con violencia luego de que Riko nuevamente la abrumara con su fuerza bruta, habían pasado prácticamente tres semanas desde que Umi había iniciado su entrenamiento como parte de _la gente_ de Eli, sin embargo, lo único que se había grabado profundamente durante todo el entrenamiento era la extraña y alegre expresión que Riko dibujaba en su rostro cada que luchaban, o mas bien, cada que la peli azul recibía una paliza.

\- ¡Vamos Umi, aun no es momento para descansar! – Riko aun tenía mucha energía, aunque la peli azul lograba defenderse la pelirroja no había recibido ni un solo golpe ni corte limpio, habían pasado tres horas practicando con cuchillos de goma, y Umi daba muestras de claro agotamiento, además de tener quemaduras por la goma en muchas partes de sus brazos y piernas por lo que hacia bastante que esto había dejado de ser entrenamiento y se había convertido en una paliza unilateral a favor de la pelirroja.

Esta escena se había repetía prácticamente diario desde que el entrenamiento empezó, Umi había dedicado todos los días a seguir las indicaciones de Riko, la cual la había hecho sufrir minuto tras minuto, poniendo su paciencia y cordura contra las cuerdas, pues había pasado días sin comer o dormir, la habían golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente y la habían obligado a cosas que en su vida hubiera pensado hacer, sin embargo, para bien o mal, había logrado mantenerse durante todo este tiempo, pero su mente estaba comenzando a flaquear.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- Parece que a Riko-chan esta muy entusiasmada – Nozomi como siempre hablaba con rodeos, pero ahora era mucho mejor para su mente expresarse de esa manera, pues evitaba decir cosas que ya le dolían de solo pensarlas.

\- Es inevitable, Riko ha vivido muchas cosas – Nozomi se acerco a donde se encontraba Eli y la abrazo de forma casi automática – además siento que si yo me encargara de entrenar a Umi, acabaría cediendo y la consentiría, y eso es lo que menos necesita en este momento -.

\- Entiendo – la rubia pareció recuperarse de su momento de debilidad y recupero su postura, aun así, Eli continuo tomando una de las manos de su pareja.

\- Parece que por fin la policía se está moviendo, será cuestión de tiempo, pero todo dependerá si los investigadores descubren la conexión entre nosotros y la muerte del mayor –

Aun con todo, Eli aun pensaba en reducir el numero de victimas lo mas posible, pero sabia que, con la muerte de un alto funcionario, la policía no iba a hacer el trabajo de forma mediocre, por lo que solo estaba dando le vueltas a un problema sin solución.

\- En ese caso, haremos que Riko _limpie_ por nosotras, Umi nos acompañara mientras tanto, tenemos que volver a negociar -.

\- Con la influencia suficiente, no tendremos que lidiar con la policía local – Nozomi entendía lo que buscaba Eli, y ella misma le había dado la idea de buscar un acuerdo con el ejercito.

Inglaterra

\- ¿Ya estas lista, Kotori? – Pile se sentía extremadamente emocionada, era como una niña actuando a protagonizar uno de sus personajes favoritos, era poco mas de medio día y la hora de la comida se acercaba, de la misma forma, la hora en que los alumnos buscaban salir de su jaula, ya sea siguiendo las reglas (una cantidad muy limitada de personas tenían este privilegio) o quebrantándolas _un poco_ , muchos estudiantes salían a comprar, comer o pasear, esto formaba parte las costumbres de la escuela no escritas de la escuela y era algo que se limitaba a un solo día a la semana "completamente al azar", era un momento donde los estudiantes sentían un poco de libertad y el personal que se encargaba de vigilar las entradas se llenaba un poco los bolsillos y dejaba ir y venir a los alumnos casi sin restricciones durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo, pero incluso este tipo de actividades estaban fuera del alcance de Kotori, quien tenía _terminantemente_ prohibido salir del campus.

\- Espera un poco, no puedo acomodarme la peluca correctamente – Pile dio un resoplido y se acercó a Kotori para ayudarla.

\- Incluso cortamos tu cabello para hacerlo más sencillo – dijo mientras forcejeaba, sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo para que lo lograra y el disfraz de Kotori quedara listo - ¡Ya está! -.

\- mmm, es un poco incomodo – Kotori se rascaba la cabeza por el malestar, la peluca y el maquillaje que usaba la hacia lucir como una jovencita oriental con una larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta la cintura, además de que se había vestido de una forma similar a Pile.

\- Bueno, al menos te pareces un poco – Pile le daba cortas miradas a Kotori comparándola con una foto en su teléfono móvil – aunque Aya es un poco más alta y no suele usar ese tipo de ropa, pero ya seria pedirle demasiado que te diera algo de ropa – la castaña daba explicaciones extra, estaba disfrutando todo esto y la incomodidad de Kotori no iba a detenerla.

Ambas continuaron comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, luego de comprobar sus habitaciones ambas se dispusieron a salir del edificio, Kotori lamentaba internamente tener que dejar todo lo que tenía atrás, pues no llevaban absolutamente nada, incluso la computadora que hace poco le había traído Pile se quedaba en su habitación (aunque Pile la había desarmado y llevaba el disco duro consigo), pues al salir debían levantar la cantidad mínima de sospecha posible.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar esa almohada aquí? –

\- Es lo único que realmente necesito – Kotori no iba a ceder, y todo lo que estaba pasando simplemente avivo ese sentimiento de apego, podría sonar exagerado, pero su estabilidad emocional llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo estragos por lo que la peli gris no podía evitar aferrarse a ese tipo de cosas.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- Eriko Hori y Aya Uchida, ¿tienen permiso para salir? – sin tacto y con total sospecha la guarda de una de las entradas las intervino mientras se dirigían a la salida, la guardia revisaba las credenciales de ambas, su actitud era altanera, pues ella sabia perfectamente que de una u otra manera, ella saldría ganando.

\- Claro, aquí traigo el _permiso_ \- Pile respondió con total confianza y descaro, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ya que las cosas que vendía de contrabando no entraban al campus por su propia cuenta…, la castaña le entrego un papel doblado en tres partes a la guardia, la cual simplemente comprobó que lo que estaba escondido en ese papel le pareciera suficiente para dejarlas pasar, luego de comprobar que sus nombres no tuvieran ninguna indicación especial, volvió su mirada a Pile.

\- Muy bien, ya saben lo que deben hacer - hizo una seña con su cabeza para indicarles que continuaran su camino, Kotori se encontraba sumamente nerviosa y se limitaba a seguir a Pile, quien estaba disfrutando la sensación de libertinaje.

Luego de que se alejaran lo suficiente, Kotori suspiro pesadamente y se detuvo durante un momento, incluso después de todo esto la peli gris no podía evitar sentirse abrumada por la sensación de libertad, que en teoría acababa de obtener, además de que era perfectamente consiente de que no solo había desobedecido a sus padres, sino que también se encontraba prácticamente sola en un país desconocido, y aunque sabía lo que quería hacer, al fin y al cabo ella solo era una princesa siempre encerrada en el castillo de la comodidad, por lo que no sabia nada de como materializar sus deseos.

\- ¿Qué haces Kotori?, no tenemos tiempo que perder – su compañera simplemente no la dejo respirar y la jalo fuertemente para que continuaran su camino, la peli gris trato de poner atención y recuperar la compostura, pero lo cierto es que la castaña iba demasiado rápido como para notar los detalles de las calles donde iban pasando, luego de unos veinte minutos dando vueltas, Pile le indico que entrara a un auto que se encontraba en un callejon.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuándo saldremos del país? – Kotori había perdido la paciencia, pues Pile no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, en cambio ignoraba olímpicamente sus palabras o en su defecto respondía simplemente encogiéndose de hombros – Necesito saberlo, ¡dime algo por favor! – la peli gris se encontraba molesta, había sido arrastrada por la castaña sin siquiera poder descansar.

\- Saldremos del país en unos seis o siete meses – contestó escuetamente Pile, mientras miraba las luces nocturnas a través de la ventana.

\- ¡Eh!, ¿Por qué? – Kotori estaba indignada - ¿entonces para que fue todo esto? – la peli gris había perdido las formas y se encontraba al borde de la histeria, pero antes de que Kotori continuara con su rabieta, la castaña le dio una bofetada que sencillamente sentó a Kotori en la cama que se encontraba atrás de ella, a Kotori solo la habían golpeado una vez de esa forma, cuando le había anunciado a sus padres su relación con Umi, sentir de nuevo ese dolor punzante en su mejilla hizo mas efecto del que Pile esperaba, pero sirvió para callar y hacer que Kotori se tranquilizara.

\- Escúchame Kotori – una parte de Pile se sentía arrepentida al ver la expresión de su amiga, por lo que decidió darles respuesta a algunas de las preguntas que Kotori había hecho a lo largo de su pequeña travesía para escapar – a estas alturas tus padres ya sabrán que escapaste, por lo que moverán sus influencias para presionar a la escuela y hacer que te busquen, y lo primero que pensaran es que quieres salir del país, y créeme cuando te digo que no hay muchas chicas japonesas queriendo hacer lo mismo, por tanto, si quisiéramos salir del país en los próximos días, la probabilidad de que seamos descubiertas es bastante alta – Kotori había controlado su respiración y sus sentimientos y ahora escuchaba a Pile atentamente – si dejamos que las cosas se enfríen, puede que logremos salir mas fácilmente, además, hay muchas cosas de las que ocuparse y solo aquí conozco a personas que pueden ayudarnos -.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estás haciendo – una chica japonesa de cabello largo y castaño se encontraba frente a Pile, quien ahora tenía el cabello pintado de un rojo intenso y llevaba unas gafas de pasta dura que realmente no lograban hacer armonía con su rostro, ambas estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesita en una de las esquinas de un sitio de comida rápida, había pasado un día desde que se Kotori y Pile se habían escapado de su prisión – pero Ucchi me pidió que lo hiciera… -

\- Le hubieras dicho que no querías hacerlo – Pile respondió burlándose de su amiga – no es difícil -.

\- No creo que estés en posición de decir eso – la voz de su acompañante sonó cortante y bastante molesta, después de todo, ella era una persona seria que le gustaba seguir las reglas.

\- Ya, ya, discúlpame, después de todo te debo una, si no nos hubieras prestado el automóvil, seguramente todo habría sido más complicado –.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa chica?, Ucchi me conto su historia y no creo que un amorío sea suficiente para hacer algo así –.

\- Bueno, ella parece realmente obsesionada con esa tal Umi, lo hubiera terminado intentando aun si no la ayudaba -.

\- Puede ser, pero no te veo haciendo todo esto simplemente por caridad -.

\- Que cruel – Pile se rio ante el afilado comentario – pero tienes razón, supongo que simplemente ser su cómplice resulto mas divertido que quedarme ahí, fue el pretexto que necesitaba -.

\- Increíble, no tienes remedio -.

\- Dejando eso de lado, ¿aun mantienes contacto con la periodista que te presento a Aya? -.


	5. Cristales rotos (Parte 3)

**Hola a todos!, en esta ocasión traigo una actualización para esta historia, les recuerdo que esta es una historia complementaria a "La luz que quiero para mi", solo que con una tematica diferente, donde las protagonistas son NozoEli, KotoUmi y RinPana, que aparecerán mas adelante.**

 **En fin, espero les guste, gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Paradoja Espiral**

 **Capitulo 5 –** **Cristales rotos (Parte 3)**

 _Las cosas no mejoraron, Eli se entero de la verdad que sospechaba directamente de su hermano, y todo era infinitamente peor de lo que imaginaba. Eli siempre se había mentalizado para el día en que le contaran la verdad, pero siempre pensó que ese día tardaría mucho en llegar, por otro lado, tampoco pudo siquiera sospechar las circunstancias que iban a rodear ese momento._

 _El padre de Eli había fallecido hace unos años debido a un accidente automovilístico, solo unos meses después de que Eli y compañía comenzaran sus vidas en Japón, y debido a la salud de su abuela, su hermano mayor había tomado las riendas del negocio, esa era los historia que Eli conocía, todo había avanzado en aparente calma hasta que la abuela de Eli cayo en coma debido a una caída… una simple caída, por supuesto esa caída no había sido algo ligero como lo que normalmente te puedes imaginar._

 _O al menos eso creía Eli en ese momento…_

 _\- La razón por la te pedí que vinieras, es para que seas testigo de que los deseos de la Abuela se cumplan – el hermano de Eli le extendió uno de los folders que se encontraban en la mesita que se interponía entre ellos, Eli lo tomo y comprobó que se trataba del testamento de su abuela, se tomo su tiempo para leerlo, aunque sabia que nada de lo que había escrito iba a reconfortar su corazón lo leyó con mucha atención…_

 _En resumidas cuentas, se trataba únicamente de que su hermano heredaría el negocio y a Eli y Arisa le correspondía una cierta cantidad de dinero a cada una, algo que se haría efectivo inmediatamente para Eli, quien a su vez se encargaría de administrar lo que le correspondía a Arisa en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad, la cantidad de dinero era absurda, era mucho mas de lo que alguien que acababa de terminar la preparatoria podía soñar con tener, aunque eso no le importaba a Eli, quien realmente siempre había visto el flujo de dinero en su familia como algo natural, el documento también la nombraba propietaria de su casa en Japón, algo que le pareció muy curioso debido a que su madre aun se encontraba viva, aunque no vivía con ellas y se comunicaba de una forma muy poco frecuente, esto no era suficiente como para no mencionarla ni siquiera una vez en todo el documento._

 _Eso provoco cierta inquietud en Eli, pero no lo externo inmediatamente, algo le dijo que callar era lo mejor que podría hacer en ese momento._

 _Las mentiras acababan de comenzar._

 **Rusia**

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Eli había llamado a Umi a su despacho y lanzo esa insensible pregunta a una peli azul que había sido maltratada de muchas formas bajo la orden de la rubia, aun así, Eli realmente no estaba esperando una respuesta inmediata, pues un instante después continuo – parece que Riko está haciendo un buen trabajo.

\- Riko-san es una persona… – Umi se detuvo un momento a reflexionar el termino correcto – muy capaz en lo que hace – la peli azul entendía a lo que Eli se refería, pero para ella, nada de lo que había vivido durante sus lecciones con la pelirroja podría ser calificado como "bueno", aun así, todo eso había desarrollado en Umi cierto respeto y admiración por Riko, así como resentimiento por ser la responsable de mostrarle las realidades de su nuevo oficio, de la misma forma la pelirroja se había convertido en su objetivo a vencer y esto sin duda había dado resultados.

Riko era posiblemente una de las personas en quien mas confiaba Eli cuando se trataba de tareas especiales, eso es algo que Umi había aprendido en el corto periodo que había estado en ese lugar, sumado a su entrenamiento, la peli azul había acompañado a Riko a algunas misiones, lo cierto es que están no eran nada del otro mundo… algo que sorprendió a Umi fue el hecho de que algunas de sus tareas trataban únicamente de amedrentar a distribuidores de droga de poca monta o asesinar a alguna persona relacionada con el crimen organizado.

Aun así, Eli no era ninguna clase de justiciera, cada semana al menos tres personas morían por ordenes de Eli, no había lugar para cuestionamientos y muchas veces Riko se tomaba su tiempo antes de terminar el trabajo por lo que las imágenes y los gritos se habían grabado a fuego en la mente de Umi, incluso una vez fue obligada a ser la autora de ese tipo de cosas, todo eso hizo entender a Umi que Riko era una persona completamente rota, aun así, sabía que la razón de eso no debería ser cuestionada a la ligera.

Umi también estaba rota, pero los principios que fueron fuertemente cultivados en su ser se resistían a marcharse, incluso si ya no sentía apego por esa vida, su mente quería volver a sentirse tranquila y se aferraba a la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Pero una vida tranquila sin Kotori no tendría sentido.

Por otro lado, había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que Umi se unió a la familia de Eli, pero esta última no había mencionado nada sobre la peli gris, incluso si había prometido ayudar a Umi a buscarla…

\- Ciertamente lo es – contesto Eli con indiferencia, luego de una pequeña pausa continuo – espero sigas aprendiendo de ella y la superes algún día – aquellas palabras de apoyo sonaron vacías, pero Umi las acepto como si esa fuera su misión actual.

\- Así lo hare –

\- Bien – Eli asintió sin más y después continuo – he escuchado que has acompañado a Riko en varias de sus salidas – Umi confirmo esto con una leve inclinación - ¿Qué resultados has obtenido? –

\- Siete – Umi contesto con cierta incomodidad.

\- ¿Alguna mujer? – la pregunta era una flecha imposible de esquivar, se había imaginado que iba a ser cuestionada por ello, pero no pensó que fuera Eli la que lo haría.

\- No – a pesar de todo, Umi contesto sin demora.

Hace unos días, Umi y Riko habían ido a buscar a un grupo en particular y Umi desobedeció una orden directa de Riko, se había negado a acabar con una mujer que se encontraba ahí, por lo que Riko tuvo que hacerse cargo personalmente, fue un momento muy complicado para la peli azul, pues esto provoco que el sufrimiento de la victima se extendiera, incluso si era una persona que no merecía ninguna clase de compasión, era algo que Umi no podía manejar.

Era imposible que Eli no supiera esto, por lo que sus preguntas eran simplemente un juego previo a la verdadera cuestión, Umi se encontraba nerviosa y aunque la quietud reinaba en la habitación, ella no podía evitar sentirse amenazada.

\- Umi, lo siento – Eli lanzo una disculpa sincera para luego comenzarse a acercar a la confundida peli azul, quien se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Un puñetazo firme golpeo una de las mejillas de Umi que apenas alcanzo a voltear un poco al darse cuenta de la acción de su jefa pero no alcanzo a quitarse completamente y termino recibiendo toda la fuerza de Eli de todas formas, Umi tuvo la destreza suficiente como para mantenerse en pie, aun así termino retrocediendo y se apoyo el la pared de la habitación mientras con su mano libre daba un masaje su adolorida mejilla, Umi no pudo hacer mas que quedarse en shock mientras Eli se acomodaba la ropa y se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio.

\- Necesito que te comprometas Umi, las decisiones las tomo yo y eso es lo único que necesitas saber, no importa como se muestren tus enemigos, su destino ya se decidió de antemano cuando te presentas frente a ellos así que solo tienes que preocuparte por cumplir tu deber -.

\- … - Umi trato de decir algo, pero las palabras simplemente no se lograban formar, era un dilema moral el que estaba atándola, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía perfectamente que esos valores no se aplicaban al nuevo mundo al que había entrado hace unos meses.

\- Ellos solo están recibiendo lo que merecen, es simple y sencilla retribución, solo eso – esta vez la voz de Eli fue mas suave.

\- Entiendo – a Umi no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar las palabras de su jefa – lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante -.

\- Perfecto, así es como debe ser, de esa forma todos somos felices -.

\- No creo que ellos lo disfruten realmente – la única forma que Umi tenía para reclamar sin meterse en problemas era con este tipo de comentarios.

Eli se rio por lo bajo, pero no dijo nada y la risa no duro mas que unos segundos, después de eso la rubia comenzó a revisar los documentos de su escritorio como si estuviera buscando algo, Umi trataba de controlar sus emociones.

\- Bueno, ese ya no es mi problema – parecía que Eli había terminado su búsqueda y luego de acomodar un pequeño montón de papeles los puso frente a la ensimismada peli azul.

\- Esto es… - lo que contenían los papeles hizo que Umi olvidara inmediatamente el dolor en su mejilla y todos los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza.

\- Así es, es la información que hemos podido obtener sobre Kotori – Umi no podía contener la emoción y Eli continuo sin importarle mucho las reacciones de la peliazul – ella estaba asistiendo a una universidad privada en Inglaterra y la familia Minami comenzó a destinar mucho dinero a ese lugar, mucho mas de lo que se necesita para cubrir una colegiatura normal, por lo que mas o menos podemos pensar que estaban pagando para mantenerla vigilada, algo que parece común en ese lugar, esta situación duro un tiempo hasta hace unas semanas… – eso llamo a atención de Umi, quien se detuvo y levanto la cabeza para prestarle toda su atención a lo que decía la rubia – Dos personas salieron del campus, Hori Eriko y Uchida Aya… - eso no le decía nada a Umi, pero dada su personalidad, ella esperaba escuchar toda la historia para luego sacar sus propias conclusiones - al menos eso es lo que se encuentra en la bitácora de los guardias, cinco horas después Uchida Aya reporto el robo de algunas de sus pertenecías, entre ellas, sus identificaciones, al final paso el toque de queda pero Eriko y "Aya" no volvieron.

\- Kotori… -

\- Sin duda alguna – Eli rebusco entre las hojas que había puesto enfrente de Umi, mostrándole finalmente una foto – esa almohada lo deja claro -.

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Umi había visto a su amada, por lo que a pesar de que la imagen era de una cámara de vigilancia y carecía de calidad suficiente, la peliazul no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, aunque lo cierto es que era difícil reconocer a Kotori únicamente con esas imágenes no había duda de que se trataba de ella, e incluso si no fuera asi, Umi se aferraría a cualquier esperanza…

\- Parece que Kotori tampoco podía quedarse quieta – Eli dijo eso con indiferencia, pero Umi se alegro de esas palabras, era una prueba de sus sentimientos, aun si no fuera así, la peli azul se aferraría a esa idea hasta el final – aun así, esto solo complica la situación.

\- ¿Por qué? – Umi se encontraba impaciente, pues sabiendo donde se encontraba lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo a su encuentro, aunque sabia que era imposible eso no evitaba que tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos.

\- Después de que salió del campus desapareció completamente, no pudimos seguirle el rastro por medio de las cámaras de la ciudad –

\- Pero… -

\- Si usamos un poco la cabeza… - Eli dijo con energía para interrumpir lo que Umi tenia que decir, luego de que esta se calmara continuo – Kotori se ocultara por un tiempo para luego salir del país, lo mas seguro es que regrese a Japón donde tiene a gente que puede ayudarla, Honoka y las demás chicas podrían apoyarla, las familias de Maki y Honoka podrían "protegerla" de alguna forma… — eso parecía el curso de acción mas lógico, después de todo Kotori realmente no tenia muchas opciones.

\- Eso tiene sentido, lo siento – Umi finalmente se dio cuenta de había sido demasiado emocional, sin embargo, esto provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Eli.

\- No es nada, te entiendo perfectamente, por otro lado… -

Eli miro a los ojos a Umi.

\- Yo soy una mujer que cumple su palabra, eres mi amiga y ahora parte de mi familia, Kotori es importante para ambas por lo que eventualmente ella regresara a tu lado, te lo prometo, aun así, o mas bien, por eso mismo es que espero que tu también mantengas tu palabra –

Umi entendió perfectamente esa amenaza, aun si sus palabras sonaban completamente inocentes, había muchas cosas que dejaban en claro el mensaje de Eli, la peli azul prácticamente había vendido su alma a su vieja amiga a cambio de que le prestara el poder necesario para encontrar a Kotori por lo que tenia que cumplir su parte, sino, eso mismo poder podía ser usado en su contra, y aunque Umi sabía desde el principio que era un apuesta peligrosa, no había terminado de comprenderlo hasta ese momento.

\- Lo entiendo –

\- Excelente – Eli parecía satisfecha por la corta respuesta de Umi.

El silencio volvió a la habitación, Umi sentía que ya no había mas que decir, y tampoco tenia muchas ganas de seguir hablando.

\- Bueno, tienes que ser consciente de que ahora que Kotori escapo, será mucho más difícil encontrarla, trata de tomarlo con paciencia – Eli parecía comprender lo difícil que era esa tarea, por lo que esa afirmación sonó como una pequeña muestra de apoyo – en todo caso, ya que te mostré los resultados más importantes, será más fácil que tu te encargues del seguimiento y me informes cuando la situación haya cambiado –

Luego de darle las indicaciones adecuadas Eli finalmente despidió a Umi de su oficina,

\- ¡Rina-chan está a sus órdenes! –

\- Déjate de tonterías Tennouji – Riko respondió con clara hostilidad hacia la chica que se encontraba sentada una enorme silla frente a una computadora con varios monitores encendidos.

\- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo condescendiente la chica peli rosa – en todo caso, es grosero venir a mandarme en mi espacio de trabajo, ¡yo soy la jefa aquí! -.

Esta discusión ocurría muy a menudo cuando Riko venia al área mas profunda de la mansión de Eli, y aunque uno pensaría que encierra alguna clase de secreto, lo cierto es que lo único que había eran habitaciones para los personajes mas especiales de la familia Ayase, uno de ellos era, Riko, quien tenía su habitación al lado de la hikikomori Rina Tennouji.

Luego de intercambiar algunos otros insultos, Riko finalmente llego al tema que le interesaba.

\- Parece que Eli le ha informado sobre Kotori a Umi –

\- Si, la verdad es que me parece algo muy romántico todo esto, aunque seguramente tu no lograras entenderlo nunca –

Riko sabia bien a lo que se refería, pero a pesar de su enfado no contesto, sabia que Tennouji lanzaba este tipo de comentarios con inocente malicia, así es como era ella, incluso si no le agradaba, tampoco era necesario contestarle en cada ocasión.

\- Como sea, Umi probablemente venga a verte pronto, a pesar de que Eli ya le dio todo lo que encontramos, seguramente no aguantara las ganas de venir a verte –

\- Si, lo estoy esperando con ansias, puede que la use como protagonista de mi próximo manga, un amor trágico es lo que necesitaba… –

A Riko parecía no importarle todo lo que Tennouji decía, pero eso no le molesto en absoluto a la peli rosa, de cualquier forma, ni siquiera estaba mirando a Riko, cuando Rinna termino Riko volvió a la conversación.

\- Quiero que cuando haya algo nuevo en tu búsqueda me lo reportes a mi primero –

\- ¿No confías en Umi-san? –

\- Ella no esta hecha para este mundo, creo que… –

\- Realmente no me importa, te informare cualquier cosa, de cualquier forma, siempre estoy monitoreando el teléfono y computadora de Umi-san, tiene unos gustos interesantes, pensé que era una persona más recatada…

A pesar de que Rina se había desviado del tema, Riko entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, no había forma de que Umi hiciera algo a espaldas de la familia Ayase, Rina Tennouji parecía un frágil ángel, pero definitivamente era otro claro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañan.

— Lo cierto es que la información que Eli-sama le dio a Umi-san esta incompleta, de hecho, estoy bastante segura de la ubicación actual de Kotori, llegar a ella no seria un problema, con una palabra de Eli-sama, Umi-san estaría recibiendo su pedido de KFC en cuestión de días.

— Me pregunto si la jefa realmente planea hacer que esas dos se reencuentren…

— Ni idea, supongo que si Umi-san demuestra su lealtad podría pasar en un futuro…, por otro lado, acabo de poner mis manos en información en realidad importante, probablemente Eli-sama…

El teléfono de Riko comenzó a sonar, haciendo que las piezas encajaran, la expresión de Riko se nublo y salió de la habitación a toda prisa.

 **Inglaterra**

Había pasado algunas semanas desde que Kotori y Pile habían escapado de su prisión en forma de Universidad de prestigio, la peli gris seguía algo resentida por que lo único que quería hacer era ir en busca de su amada, pero lo único que habían hecho era viajar a la capital y esconderse en casa de otra amiga de Pile.

Aunque eso iba a cambiar hoy.

\- ¿Lista? –

\- Creo que es mejor que estar encerrada aquí –

\- En verdad eres testaruda – Pile abrazo a Kotori quien aún se encontraba sentada en la mesa, acababan de desayunar y ya era momento de encaminarse a su primer día de trabajo — Recuerda, tu nombre ahora es Kowata Rei, sopórtalo hasta el momento indicado —.

— Parece que no tendrás problemas con esto

Pile y Kotori se encontraban comprando algo de comer en una tienda de conveniencia, luego de una ajetreada mañana, su primer día de trabajo había llegado finalmente a la hora del almuerzo.

— No creo que ser la chica de las copias sea un trabajo difícil de cualquier forma — Kotori era caprichosa y aunque era consciente de todos los problemas que estaba causando, no podía simplemente reprimir su inconformidad con la situación, aun así, ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar de forma honesta por lo que simplemente adorno su protesta con su habitual voz suave, quitando el tono sarcástico que pudo haber tenido esa respuesta.

— Bueno, la comida no se paga sola y no pienso seguir llenando tu estomago con mis ahorros así que no es como si tuvieras elección — Pile como siempre respondió lo primero que se paso por su mente — en todo caso, trabajar en un periódico es ventajoso para nosotras —.

— ¿A que te refieres?

— Es poco probable que investiguen un lugar que esta lleno de gente hambrienta de escándalos que escribir — eso tuvo sentido para Kotori, quien desde que salió de su jaula decidió confiar en su misteriosa amiga quien parecía tener respuesta para cada predicamento que se presentaba, para Kotori, lo único que valía la pena era pensar como encontrar a Umi, Pile se encargaría de todo lo demás.

Aun así, eso no evitaba que Kotori sintiera que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

— Además de eso, tengo un plan…

— Este es otro gran articulo, Pile, realmente me has sorprendido estas ultimas semanas

Los elogios del jefe de redacción podían escucharse en por toda la oficina, una de las "recién llegadas" había acaparado la atención de la sección de artículos de opinión que se publicaban en la versión digital del periódico, esto definitivamente no le causaba ninguna gracia a mucha gente, por lo que cada que Pile hablaba con uno de los encargados, el silencio se hacia presente en el lugar.

— Me honra con sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que Rei me ayudo mucho con esto

— ¿Es eso cierto Kowata? —

— ¿Eh?, s-si… — Kotori no se sentía a gusto con esto, pero tenia que seguir las instrucciones que le había dado Pile

— Bueno, si siguen así puede que su dúo llegue lejos pronto, esperare resultados

— Por supuesto — Pile respondió complacida, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su compañera.

Kotori había empezado como una asistente general mientras que Pile se unió al equipo de corrección y estilo, luego de unos meses Pile había hecho lo necesario para volverse una columnista popular, arrastrando consigo a Kotori, aunque la ultima realmente no había hecho nada, todo el mundo había aceptado el hecho de que Pile y Kowata Rei trabajaban como un dúo.

El objetivo de Pile se cumplió unos meses después…

N.A.: Kowata Rei, viene de Kowareta que significa "Roto".


End file.
